Traditional wall stickers have the following disadvantages:
1. Glue or other adhesive agents are usually used on the adhesive layers. Although can be securely affixed, the stickers may come off easily over a period of time due to lower durability of the adhesive effects. Meanwhile, the stickers can easily leave stains or residual on the walls, which makes cleaning more difficult. Some of the adhesive agents are also toxic, which can cause harm to the human body.
2. In order to improve, some people have invented a type of electrostatic stickers that applies the electrostatic principle and adheres on smooth surfaces without using glue. However, due to the limited size of the stickers, the range of use was narrowly confined in usage such as stickers of car logos or cellphone screen protectors, which was difficult to meet the demands of the public, especially in the areas of office meeting and teaching, where there is no precedent of instant, convenient, and non-toxic electrostatic wall stickers for writing purposes.
3. Through adopting the electrostatic principles in affixing onto smooth surfaces, the existing electrostatic stickers do not require any glue or adhesive agent on their adhesive layers. Since these stickers do not leave any trace upon removal, they are mostly used in making small stickers for annual car inspection, environmentally-friendly logos, and cell phone screen protectors. As these electrostatic stickers are small in size, the complexity and costs of production processes are higher.
4. The electrostatic stickers can overcome the disadvantages of traditional wall stickers. However, as all electrostatic stickers require a protective layer to protect the static electricity on their surfaces, complexity for their methods of storing and transporting increased with mass production. In case such static stickers were not protected by protective layers, the static electricity stored could soon be lost, along with their adhesive function. Hence, whenever an electrostatic sticker is produced, an additional sheet of protective sticker would also need to be made, which would lead to wastage of resources and raised manufacturing costs.